


"I’m not here to make friends"

by evakuality



Series: tumblr dialogue prompts [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Future, M/M, Near Future, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: “It was actually your idea, baby,” Even says as he comes a bit closer in behind Isak).“Well, it’s Jonas’s fault anyway.  He’s the one who made it sound cool and exciting.”Isak allows his competitive nature to talk him into something far beyond his comfort zone, meaning Even has to talk him through it.





	"I’m not here to make friends"

Isak’s scowling as he stares at the building in front of them. It’s far more adorable than it has any right to be and Even is just about  _ dying _ as he watches in fascination. It’s not that Isak’s not usually like this, either. His scowl was one of the first things Even had noticed about him, after all, and it’s never not been stupidly attractive to him. So why it’s hitting him this hard right here and right now, Even has no idea.

“Who’s stupid idea was this?” Isak growls, glancing back towards even, who puts on his best conciliatory smile and nods forward encouragingly. Isak’s scowl deepens, which doesn’t actually help Even’s composure, and he has to take a moment to will his body not to react. Because of all the embarrassing things he could do right now,  _ that _ would probably be the worst.

“It was actually your idea, baby,” Even says as he comes a bit closer in behind Isak (all the better to hide certain issues he might potentially be having in this most inappropriate of venues).

“Well, it’s Jonas’s fault anyway. He’s the one who made it sound cool and exciting.”

Even laughs, not even able to stifle it when Isak’s affronted glare is turned on him before he turns back to the building and huffs his irritation out again. He knows he should be more sympathetic, knows this sort of thing is just not Isak’s style really and that he’s actually seriously nervous behind the glares, and the huffs, and the beautiful scowl. And yet, Even couldn’t be more proud, even through his amusement. Just because he wanted to help, Isak is putting himself a long way out of his comfort zone. Even doesn’t buy that ‘made it sound cool and exciting’ excuse for a minute. He knows Isak’s doing this to help a friend and support a good cause.

Someone jostles them from behind and Isak is ready to snap, Even can see it in the tension in his shoulders and the taut lines of his face as it tightens. But then they see who it is, and Isak’s scowl deepens even further but his mouth snaps shut. 

Vilde.

“Hei guys,” she says cheerfully. “It’s so nice of you to help us out like this.”

Realising that Isak isn’t about to say anything, Even cuts in smoothly before she can say anything else. “Thanks, Vilde. Uh … where should we go? To get ready?”

She beams at them, pats them both on the arm. “First door on the left once you get inside,” she says, her voice radiating happiness. “That’s the dressing room.”

Thankfully, Vilde’s presence has put a dampener on the inconvenient reactions of Even’s body, so he’s able to make it into the building and down to the room with no embarrassing mishaps of any kind. He doesn;t even fall over his feet, which Even counts as something of a blessing.

By the time they’re in their outfits, Isak’s breath is coming in small anxious pants and he’s pacing, his hands beating a restless rhythm on his legs as he moves. Even’s still and calm, eager in many ways to get out there but Isak is much less comfortable doing this sort of thing. He gives Even a tight lipped smile when he catches him looking.

“Remember it’s all for a good cause, there are lots of other people in exactly the same boat and you’re going to look so cute and make so many new friends.”

Even intends to be reassuring, but all that happens is that Isak’s beautiful scowl is back. His nose scrunches up in a way that lights Even on fire which really isn’t the time or the place, and the furrows between Isak’s brows deepen.

“I’m not here to make friends,” Isak spits out, giving Even his patented  _ look, _ the one that says Even’s being ridiculous and Isak  _ cannot _ with him right now. “I’m here to win.” 

And suddenly it all makes sense to Even. His hyper competitive boyfriend has a bet going with Jonas about who can sell the most clothes in this parade thing Vilde has organised. That’s where the ‘cool’ and ‘exciting’ had come in, and of course Isak is taking it all a bit too seriously.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ve got this.” He moves towards Isak, pulling him in for a kiss, then pressing one to his forehead and leaving Isak with the small dazed expression he always gets when they do that. It’s a look that’s sure to sell everything they wear, heated and sexy in a way that these people tend to like. “We have our secret weapon, after all.”

At Isak’s quizzical look, Even grins. “We’re together in this. And together, we always win.”

Their names are called to join the others, and Even winks at Isak as they move towards the doors. All he has to do is put that look on Isak’s face whenever they have to stop and pose, and Even knows they have it sewn up. Jonas can’t compete with what they have.


End file.
